1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall framework. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wall framework including a horizontal channel which reinforces the wall framework. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method of making a reinforced wall framework and a method of forming a clip for a wall framework.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wall frameworks are used within commercial and residential buildings, for example, for bearing and non-bearing interior and exterior wall constructions. Each wall framework includes a variety of vertical studs secured by top and bottom tracks to the ceiling and the floor, respectively, of a room or office. The studs are typically steel. The wall framework may further include one or more horizontal channels which are assembled with the wall framework to stabilize the wall framework. Before the erected wall framework is covered with dry wall construction panels, insulation material such as fiberglass is typically fitted into the space between the studs.
The horizontal channels connect the studs and bridge the wall framework. Such a bridging improves the framework's resistance to flexural and torsional-flexural buckling which occurs in metal stud frames under wind and axial loads. Flexural buckling is the term used to describe buckling of a stud generally perpendicular to its longitudinal axis. Torsional-flexural buckling is the term used to describe the twisting of a stud about its longitudinal axis.
Usually, a structural engineer determines the spacing requirement for the bridging based on actual loads the framework must support. The spacing of the bridging can be set to any distance as long as the allowable loads and spans are set accordingly. For instance, if the spacing increases the allowable loads should be reduced. Manufactures and suppliers of studs and framework equipment typically provide catalogs including tables listing the spacings and corresponding allowable spans and loads.
In addition to these spacing and bridging requirements, there are different bridging requirements for bearing walls and non-bearing walls. The 1994 Uniform Building Code defines load-bearing wall as any metal or wood stud wall which supports more than 100 pounds per linear foot of superimposed load.
Metal studs used in the wall frameworks typically have a generally C-shaped cross section. Each stud has several cut-outs which are spaced apart at regular intervals to accommodate electrical cables or plumbing equipment. The horizontal channels may also extend through the cut-outs in the studs. At each cut-out the horizontal channel is secured to the stud, for example, by means of an angle iron which is fastened to the stud and the horizontal channel by means of several screws (e.g., 3-4 screws) or welding. This method, however, is tedious and time consuming which, therefore, increases labor costs. Labor costs are an important factor in the overall costs for the building, whereas the costs for material are relatively constant within a certain range. Architects and contractors, thus, have a strong interest to keep the labor costs as low as possible.
An exemplary wall framework is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,047. The wall framework consists of vertical studs of sheet metal and horizontal channels. The studs have several openings or cut-outs through which the horizontal channels extend. Each, opening has a pair of bendable sheet metal tabs formed at the sides of the upper portion of the opening. The tabs lock the horizontal channel in the bottom portion of each opening when bent inwardly. Although the horizontal channel is secured to the studs without fasteners such as screws, it is still time consuming because at each opening a worker needs to bend two metal tabs. Further, it appears that the tabs are sharp-edged posing a risk of injury to the worker.